Invincible Immortal
by Karushna5
Summary: How could this be? You shouldn't have died before me. WARNING!: Invest in LARGE amount of tissues
1. Tragety

**!Important!**A/N: I know the poem isn't very good, but I promise the chapter after it is better, this explains what happened in ch.2. So please read and if you want review. Be warned I'm not good at poetry and ch.2 is in story format so I'm back in my eliment there vs. here.

Invincible Immortal  
BY: W.L.G.

How could this be?  
You shouldn't have died before me.  
You are immortal while I am not.  
You are the world to me  
Without you I shall become a living husk that was once called man.

My friends, my brothers, how could you leave me?  
I am only sixteen, not old enough even in human eyes to begin to live.  
To elves I have not begun my life at all.  
Is that the reason? Why you protected me, because I was a child in your eyes.

Mischievous twins you were called, reckless they often said.  
Always planning one thing or another.  
Dirty blood you were called because you are half elves.  
You showed them though.  
You proved to them your worth was more than any eyes could see.

Why did you have to die?  
Why did you take the arrows for me?  
What did I do to deserve such protection and love from you?  
I had been cruel earlier,  
Saying things I did not mean.  
It would have been different if I stayed when you told me to.

But why did you die?  
Why is this question so hard to answer?  
You both were more precious to me than all the gold and jewels in the world  
You were immortal.  
You were not meant to die.  
You were invincible in my eyes  
No evil could touch you let alone kill you.  
Yet here you are.  
The fear I had always felt.  
My worst nightmare come to life.  
Red blood soaked the green ground.  
The smell makes me sick.

I don't see the others surrounding me until they try to take what's left of you away.  
I want to scream and so lash out at any who touch me.  
They will take your bodies to be buried.  
Your father will be in much grief when you return.  
I once heard them say that should this happen I alone will be able to bring those hurt out of the death of grief.  
I believe this is false, for I cannot bring myself away from grief.

I don't remember what happens next.  
I wake up in the morning to find you are still not there.  
The house lies in silent mourning.  
Only to be disturbed by the breaking of a father's heart.  
His wails hurt my ears as I try to bury my head back into my pillow.  
I'm trying to forget.  
I don't want to remember.  
But I can't. I love you too much.

My brothers, my friends.  
My invincible immortals.

A/N: This is a therapy thing for me I hope you like it. I know it's not the best thing out there but it made me feel a little better. Review and tell me if more should be added.

P.S. Before U say anything this is AU and Non-Slash. (thought you might want to know)


	2. Mourning of a Shattered Heart

****

A/N: Hey all you happy people. I know what your thinking, "What about Darkness of the Mind?" Don't worry I'm still working on it and a small case of writers block. I had a bad week that only got worse as time flew by and writing is a great vent for me. So that's why I added a chapter to this one. Originally I hadn't planned on it, but I felt better after I did. I can't promise a continuation after this one, but someday I might.

"You never know what life holds, until Fate decides to role the dice." W.L.G.

Mourning Cries Of A Shattered Heart

Elrond couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had to be a dream there was simply no way he ever could have thought possible. It was his worst nightmare come to life. His lights in the dark, his pride, his most precious of creations, his baby boys, Elladan and Elrohir were dead. They had died protecting Estel from Orcs that would have surely killed him had the twins not been there. But still that knowledge did nothing to ease the pain in Elrond's heart. The last of his blood was gone; there would be no one else to carry on the family line. Arwen was the last of his children and her destiny was already written in stone. She would die a mortal's death soon after Estel passed from this world.

Elrond shut the door to his room. He could no longer stand to look at their pale motionless corpses. All life had fled from both twins and he could only hope they were happy in the halls of Mandos. Though it was the father's duty to prepare his son for the final resting place he could not bring himself to that. He could not bear to see them lying lifeless on the preparation beds. That was why he had called Glorfindel to his chambers; he would take care of everything. The Gondolin Elf was more than his military advisor; he was Elrond's friend and would often confide in him.

Glorfindel was also devastated by the news of the twins' untimely deaths; he kept all of Elrond's children close to heart as he possibly could. He was almost a second father to them all, when Elrond was too busy for any of them he would stand in and take up the responsibility of their care.

"Don't worry Elrond; there is no sorrow where they are. Trust me I know, I was dead once." said Glorfindel trying to help his grief stricken friend. He left the father to cry, the sound of a shattered heart, no half his soul, was too much for him to handle for too long.

He thought about what he had said to his friend and wondered if it helped any. He did remember Mandos's Halls, though the exact details are vague and slightly faded by time now. He still clearly remembered the feeling of total peace that every morning flooded his soul and filled him with joy. But it did not mean he forgot his friends and adopted family. Though most were there with him there were still a few that managed to survive. At night he thought about those he left behind, the ones who survived. Did they miss him when he died? He missed them and longed to see them at least one more time. Always he wondered if they felt alone, maybe helpless that they could not help him. He had felt that way before whenever one of his warriors died, or maybe one of the lieutenants under him. He knew what it was like to lose someone close, but never had he lost some as close to him as the twins and the rest of Elrond's family was.

Glorfindel had known the twins since the moment they first opened their sliver-gray eyes. He had taught them from a young age how to fight, how to survive, how to live. He always believed that before any of Elrond's children fell by the enemies hand he would go before them, for he swore years and years ago that no harm should come to any one of them while he drew breath. Now he had failed, and the guilt will forever torment him.

Glorfindel gritted his teeth when he heard the wolves howl in the distant. They were searching for the source of the freshly spilled blood, hoping for an easy meal. For the first time in a long time he felt really angry. He wanted to kill every Orc for all the pain they caused, for all the heartache that will last until the end of time. He would ease his pain by putting every Orc at the end of his sword. So bent the Elf was on revenge that he did not notice the sharp pain as his nails cut into his palm.

Erestor quietly stepped out of his room, his cloudy eyes looking nowhere past his nose. He had cried for hours ever since he had learned the twins' fate. His eyes finally dried when his tears ran out; too bad they didn't take the pain with them when they fell onto his downy pillow. He remembered one time after a prank, at his expense of course, how he had wished they would both just die or go far away until the end of time. But now they had died and he wished he never thought those terrible things. What was he thinking? Right now Erestor would give anything to have one more prank pulled on him by the twins.

As Erestor blindly walked down a random hallway, his feet carrying him to where they felt he should go, his shoulder collided with that of another. Mumbling a quick, nearly silent apology he briefly glanced at the one he ran into.

He wasn't surprised to see it was none other than Glorfindel himself. What shocked him was how the Elf looked. He was positively terrible. His back was stiff as he tried to bury his grief and try to remain strong for everyone. But his eyes gave him away showing all the pain and sorrow mixed with controlled rage. Erestor envied the blond Elf's ability to try and remain strong, even if he was fighting a losing battle with emotion.

Glorfindel was equally surprised to see Erestor. The advisor looked as if he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Dried tear stains left tracks along his face. Erestor didn't try to hide his pain even as the tears, even now, still ran down his face. Glorfindel envied Erestor for he wished he could cry.

Both bowed their heads in respect of each other before going on their way. Glorfindel to prepare bodies and Erestor to comfort those fading from grief.

The dark haired Elf somehow found his way to the family quarters of Rivendell. His feet taking him there on automatic. He heard the muffled cries coming from Estel's room. The poor boy had taken the twins death pretty hard.

Erestor had seen Estel when he walked in; the child didn't even acknowledge being home. He walked in a daze, his mind lost to the horrors he saw in the woods. To witness ones siblings murdered was too much for anyone to bear, and Estel had acted no different than expected. He looked detached from the world, as if his body was moving, but his mind had taken leave of him. He didn't even acknowledge the twins being brought in so they could be tended to. The sixteen-year old had gone straight to his room and there he remained shut away from the world.

The first time the boy had been checked on he was found to be fast asleep, the healers had checked him over to make sure he had no wounds and was in no danger of dieing himself. Erestor shuttered at the thought. If that had happened there would be no hope for anyone. At least if he was alive there was a possibility he could bring life back into the grieving household.

Erestor knocked lightly on the wooden door, "Estel, may I come in?"

There wasn't an answer, only the shifting of cloths as Estel moved to unlock the door. The only thing that told him he was allowed entrance.

Opening the door Erestor stepped inside and shut the door behind him to give them privacy. Inside was nothing but gloom. All lights were off, not even a candle was burring in a corner. The curtains were open revealing a dark, stormy sky. Estel sat on a ledge below the window, his hands hanging limply in his lap, his legs stretched out in front of him nearly reaching the other side of the ledge, and head resting against the cool glass as he stared off into the distance with sad eyes. His cloths were torn and rumpled and still held the scent of dried blood. They were the same ones he had worn when the twins died.

The sight of what was once a lively headstrong lad nearly made Erestor cry again. If Estel, their only hope for a happy life, was acting like this then what hope did they have for their own survival? The two sat in silence, Erestor would wait out the young human. At last his patience was rewarded.

"Erestor are Elves really immortal?" Estel asked softly as he continued to stare out the window at the dark cloudy sky.

Estel had asked this question before when he was much younger and had first learned about life and death. Elrond had answered that then, but in the state the mighty Elf lord was in Erestor doubted he would be in any mood to answer these type of questions. That and Estel hadn't left to seek out his foster father.

Erestor knew Estel was not asking that same question, but the advisor knew no other way to answer. "Yes."

"Then why do they die?" Estel looked Erestor in the eyes, and the Elf saw what had been previously hidden from him. His eyes showed the weight of a tremendous burden, and the soul of one that had seen too much for him to bear. "Why is it they can be killed, murdered by Orcs and men. How is possible to be called immortal and still it is possible for someone to kill them?"

Erestor reacted on impulse at the sound of sorrow. He hugged the young teenager fiercely he didn't know how to answer that, what could he say to make the child feel better about the whole incident? Nothing, for all his wisdom brought on by countless years, he could think of nothing to say to ease this vicious heartache that bit hard and shredded the tender heart.

Soon he felt tears soaking through his robes as Estel cried, his breath hitching in the back of his throat. Erestor sat with him for a little while longer rubbing the young one back in a vain attempt to ease Estel's suffering, while tears once again fell from his own eyes.

Finally the sobs between elf and man subsided and they pulled apart. Estel sniffled, and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. But still he looked ready to cry again and all the sorrow was beginning to take its toll on both of them. There was still one more they needed to see.

"Come, let us go to your father. He will need you in this trying time."

Estel slowly nodded and rose shakily to his feet.

Together they walked down the seemingly endless hallway not a word spoken between them as they headed to where Elrond was mourning the loss of his sons. Erestor took note on how Estel's steps were becoming slower, stalling ever so often. Erestor was almost dragging him by the time they reached the Elf Lords chambers.

Estel felt the color drain from his face as fear set in. He was going to see his father the one he was hiding from, the reason he had locked himself away, hoping to be forgotten by all.

Erestor could feel the muscles in Estel tense and he tighten his grip. The young man wanted to run. _'So that's it.'_ Thought Erestor as he realized the reason behind the suffering. _'He and Elrond are more alike than they are given credit for.'_

"Elrond?" Erestor called as he knocked.

No answer.

Erestor tried again. "Elrond?"

Nothing

Erestor tried to keep his worry and panic for his leader in check for the sake of Estel. He didn't want to alarm him further. The teenager was already upset he didn't need the advisor making it worse.

Erestor tried the knob, seeing if the door was unlocked. It was.

"Elrond I'm coming in."

Erestor opened the door slowly at first so that if Elrond had died from grief then he could shut the door and prevent Estel from seeing inside.

Elrond was seated in a stuffed chair his eyes staring down in his lap where he held two small stuffed toys in his lap, his thumbs gently caressing each one. They had belonged to Elladan and Elrohir when they were children. Elrond's long dark hair had been taken out of its usual braids and elegant knots, hiding the Elf's eyes from view. Erestor led Estel, who had finally found a small amount of courage, entered behind him.

Erestor left without a sound leaving the two alone to find comfort in each other.

Estel could no longer take the silence and fell to his knees and begged to his father a confession that had slowly been consuming him. "Ada I'm sorry." Estel sobbed tears cascading down his cheeks in rivers. "I didn't mean to, honestly. It's my fault they died. If I had only listened when they told me to, and stayed behind none of this would ever have happened. I was a fool to go against them."

Elrond watched his now only son, the pleas cutting through his depression and turning it into shock at what was said. Estel was blaming himself for what had happened. Elrond rushed to his foster son's side and knelt down to hold the young one.

"No, no, no, no." he said to the top of Estel's head. "It is not your fault and it never will be. Your brothers died protecting you…"

"That's it Ada. If they didn't protect me they would still be here and everyone would be happy. I wish I had died instead."

"Estel!" Elrond forced Estel to look at him, "Estel, never say that again." Estel looked away, not able to find the strength to keep eye contact with his father. "Estel please never ever say those words again. I can promise you we would just as upset over losing you that we would never be able to recover."

"But I'm human I would have died anyway, whether now or later I will one day pass from this world."

Elrond closed his eyes in sorrow. That truth had hurt; it was like rubbing salt in a wound. Fresh salty tears feel down his cheeks and both father and son sat on the floor and cried for those they lost and wondering who would be the next one Mandos called home.

A/N: Continue? Yes? No? Like? Dislike? Review me please.


	3. Dreams

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for not replying sooner to those form the first chapter. But I make up for those in this one and if I miss your name it's an accident, let me know and I'll correct the problem.

**Review Replies:**

**nautika:**Thanks for the encouragement to continue, I know there's another chapter after this one, but in all honesty the ideas on new chapters tend to come when they want. But I don't think this one will be too long. Depends on my Muse and what he says.

**Ellfine: **Thanks a lot, glad you liked it so much. Here's a third chapter.

**Elven Kitten: **Glad U like. Sorry if it made you cry. It made me cry and I was the one writing it.

**sielge: **Yeah, I'll continue, but like I said the ideas are at random from my muse. So blame him for the long waits.

**Coolio02:** Thanks for the review. Here's your next chapter.

**Iwishchan: **Glad U like. Here's your update.

**Flamesofthemo0n: **Sorry for the late update, but here it is.

**Andromida-1971: **(Smiles) Thanks glad U like. Here's your update.

**othrilis: **Glad you like.

**Anastasia Who:** Thanks for the review, glad you liked. Sorry for the long wait in updates.

**Drylith: **Thanks for the review. I'll try to keep it interesting.

**Aranel-DiSonne: **Thanks much, I try. Glad you liked.

**Lanira: **Thanks much for the review.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short replies.

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

Far off in the land of Mirkwood ominous clouds rolled in fromout ofno where. Thunder rumbled in the distance in warning of the impending storm.

The black wood's prince was returning from his patrol when an odd feeling washed over him. He couldn't explain itbut for some reason he wanted to cry. Perhaps it was from the loss of a few due to the spiders they encountered, or maybe it was the rain. He never understood why, but something about rain always, made him want to cry. Other than those reasons he could think of nothing else for this sadness that refused to leave him. With each step he took the feeling became worse, and soon he could no longer stand being on the edge of a breakdown.

So he ran. Hoping to escape the plague of sorrow.

At last he reached his room. Opening the door he quickly locked it behind him. Throwing his gear to the floor beside the wall just before flinging himself to his bed and burying his face in the large pillow. Legolas inhaled deep even breaths to ease his heart and calm his mind. He didn't know how long he laid there fighting off the tears, but soon the sadness disappeared and once again he was calm.

'What was that?' his mind asked.

The thunder rumbled one last time before unleashing it's fury of wind and rain on the ground below. Legolas stared out his window from the bed. He watched as the rain fell in sheets and the wind pelting the many drops on the glass. The little patter of rain, along with exhaustion lulled the elf prince into a relaxing sleep.

In that sleep he dreamed. He dreamed of friends in the far land of Rivendell. He dreamed of the twins smiling faces, and of a little Estel running carefree in the woods of their home. It was a happy dream that soon became a nightmare. He wasn't sure when or how, but not long after he found himself walking down the Rivendell halls.

The halls were not as he always thought of them. They were dark. No lights lit the way through the winding hallway, outside a vicious storm brewed and unleashed its own torment. This was not the place he knew, the shadows were dark and foreboding, the air itself held a since of fear and terror in it. Everything was quiet and not a single elf had shown since he was there. No maids running about making sure everything staid neat and spotless, no cooks shouting orders for someone to fetch something, no guards, no lords. No one.

It was empty, devoid of all life.

It was then a smell reached his nose. He knew that smell. It was the scent of rotting flesh and bloodied bones. Panic began to seep in as a new terror erupted in his chest. He worried for what he might find beyond the door the smell led him too. He knew this door as well. It was Lord Elrond's room. Slowly the blond warrior reached for the door knob. His heart hammering in his chest, the quick rhythm pulsed in his ears. He wished it would stop the noise was too loud in so much quiet. Slowly he turned the knob feeling the mechanism in the wood turning and unlocking as they allowed him entrance. Pushing himself against the door every so slightly he eased it into the room.

'When had this door felt so heavy?' he thought in the back of his mind.

Legolas mentally hushed this part of his brain, telling himself there were much more important things at hand.

As the door opened he slowly peeked inside only to see a terrible sight on the bed in front of him.

To be continued…  
Till next we meet... karushna5


	4. Letter of Death

**A/N:** Hello all you happy peoples. Thanks for your reviews; originally this was only a one-shot, then only two chapters, now I've got an actual story for it. Who knew? This one's not going to be very long only about 5 or 6 chapters.

But anywho…**Review Replies:**

**Laurenke1: **Sorry it to make you cry, but that's why I said to buy lots of tissues. Glad U liked it. Thanks for the review.

**Flamesofthemo0n: **(Lol) Thanks for the review.

**Elven Kitten: **(Hehe) Yeah, but it's the creepy ones that are the most fun.

**Ellfine: **Thanks for the review.

**Drylith: **Glad U like. Yes, buy lots and lots of tissues. The chapters don't get much better.

**Chapter 4: Letter of Death**

Previously: _"Legolas mentally hushed this part of his brain, telling himself there were much more important things at hand. As the door opened he slowly peeked inside only to see a terrible sight on the bed in front of him."_

In the room all was quiet, nothing moved, nothing breathed, even the sounds of the rain outside had disappeared from the Elf's ears. All he knew was what he saw as the image was slowly branded into his mind.

Blood was everywhere, dripping from the bed forming little puddles on the floor. But the blood red river was not what grabbed his attention, rather the two bodies that were sprawled out on the comforter. The bodies of both his friend, Estel, and an Elf lord he so greatly respected, Lord Elrond.

Legolas willed himself to move forward to tears forming in his eyes at the sight, praying to every Valor, Eru, anyone who would listen, that they were alive.

_'But so much blood.'_ Legolas gulped,_ 'How can anyone survive after loosing so much?'_

Soon he was at the foot of the bed looking down on the Elf and human where he could clearly see what had killed them. Estel looked like he had been stabbed to times. Once in the stomach and again in the chest, while Elrond had his throat cut. A knife had been left on the carpet not too far away. The blood danced in shadow when the lighting flashed if it hadn't been for his Elven sight he might never had thought of it as blood. But it was, and it was everywhere. Elrond's head rested just below the wound on the human's chest. Estel face was one of peace and happiness.

_'It must have happened in his sleep.'_ Thought Legolas, _'No one would be happy if they knew they were being murdered.'_

Lighting flashed again and this time he saw shadows on the floor. Shadows of another being, two others to be exact. Looking over quickly he saw them.

Elladan and Elrohir both standing solemnly in the room. Their faces drawn in looks of sorrow at the terror before them.

"What happened here?" Legolas asked his eyes misting over as the reality sunk in.

"We know how this looks." said Elladan

"But don't worry anymore." said Elrohir as both twins walked to stand beside their old friend.

"This is a dream?" Asked Legolas after a time of silence passed.

"Yes and no." said Elladan

"How do you get here? You should be home"

"Don't worry about why and how. That's not what's important. That's not why we're here."

Legolas reached out to the bodies completely ignoring the twins warning. A cold hand grasped his wrist as it reached out to the two he held so dear.

"Leave them Legolas." said Elrohir from beside him.

"What about Estel, and your father they're…" Legolas struggled to try and say it.

"No, not yet." said the older twin sadly. "He's not yet that far gone, but both are very close."

"Legolas promise you'll protect them." said Elrohir as he stared down at the tragic sight.

"Why me? Wouldn't it be better if you prevented this?" asked Legolas

"It's too late for us to do anything." said Elladan. His hand stroking the lifeless human's blood-soaked hair.

"Right now we would probably scare them." Elrohir gave a shaky laugh.

Legolas shook his head, "I don't understand."

"Don't worry you will soon." Elladan motioned to his brother, and both turned to leave the way they came in.

Elrohir paused for one last look at the scene behind him. Tears began to fall from his stormy-gray eyes like rain.

"Please look after him for us. We never liked to see him cry."

Elladan spoke up, "And one more thing." Legolas nodded his eyes saying he would do anything they asked. Elladan smiled at his friend. "Wake up."

A knock sounding at his door and someone yelling his name brought him from his sleep. The blond prince yawned and stretched like a cat across his bed. Trying to ignore the loud banging on his door.

"I'm coming." he called.

Whoever was at his door must have heard because the knocking stopped instantly. Looking out his window he realized how dark it had become, and the rain had stopped. How long had he been asleep?

Adjusting his rumpled cloths he answered the door.

Outside stood one of the many servants in his father's house.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you my Lord, but a message from Rivendell has arrived for you. The messenger said it was an urgent."

A yellow parchment envelope was placed in his hand before the servant ran off. Looking over the envelope he found his name in bright green ink and Erestor's seal on the back.

_'A message from Erestor?'_ This was odd because he rarely was sent anything from the advisor. Most of his messages from Rivendell came from the twins themselves or Estel, and occasionally from Elrond when he needed the blond Elf to come for one reason or another.

Opening it he scanned the inside of the letter. Noting how the writing inside was harder as if it was trying to keep the pen from shaking as he wrote. Along with a brief note came many dots that resembled tear drops, but most likely it was from the storm that had passed through.

_Legolas,_

_I know no other way to say this, but a great tragedy has struck Rivendell. The other day the twins and Estel went out hunting not long ago. (Feels like forever.) Unfortunately they came across some Orcs, and though they were defeated sadly the twins were as well. I know how close the three of you were, and nothing I can say will make the pain go away. The funeral will be held next week. I know it's a short time away, but please come with the utmost of haste. If possible please come sooner Lord Elrond and Estel are greatly suffering from this loss, and I fear for them. They have ignored all efforts of comfort. All anyone can do is hold them as they cry, but slowly grief is taking them from us. Perhaps you can do what we cannot. Please Prince Legolas, come and save what is left of the Peredhel family, I fear should they fall to the despair then all else will die with them._

_Erestor_

As he read the letter he could have sworn he felt his heart stop. Elladan and Elrohir were dead. Legolas could hardly believe it, but it was true. A letter sent by Erestor told him so. Images of the dream came back to him. Was it real then? Were the twins trying to tell him something? He had to get to Rivendell and quick if what he saw was true.

The Elven Prince had never had visions before, but if he had learned nothing else from his long life it was that anything and everything was possible. Impossibility was only limited by the mind.

Grabbing everything he deemed necessary he headed off to Rivendell. Leaving only a brief message for his Father telling him where he'd gone and what had happened.

Legolas didn't know what to expect when he would arrive, too bad it's not what he hoped it would be.

To be continued…

Till next we meet, Review me please.


	5. To End All

****

A/N: Thanks for everyone's kind reviews. This'll probably be the last chapter (sniffle) but thanks for your patience and … Enjoy. Originally this was only a one chapter thing, but then it escalated into a full short story. Thanks again to all who reviewed and/or read. Special thanks to those who put me in their fav(s). category.

Review Replies:

Estelle Tiniwiel (Blush) Awww, thanks a lot. I'm sure you could write a poem if you tried. It's really not that hard; just don't think too much when you write it. Glad You liked.

Nemi Jade: (lol) can't say I didn't warn you. This one won't be much better so before you read make sure you have plenty or at least a pile of laundry to throw you went night cloths in. Thanks a lot for the review.

Celebrain of the Golden Wood: (Blush) Thanks for the review as to the answer to your question. Honestly I don't know what gave me the idea. Ya' know, I never really thought of it as a 'What if…' sort of story (but I guess it is.) I was sort of down one day and my Muse gave me the idea.

Elven Kitten: Maybe it will, maybe it won't. It all depends on my mood.

Chapter 5: To End All

That night Elrond found no sleep. Estel had ad last fallen asleep, his exhaustion finally taking its toll. The human had taken up refuge in Elrond's bedroom, staying close to his father's side seeking comfort from the Elf. Elrond had given what he could to the young human, but sadly held none for himself, not that there was much to begin with. Glorfindel's words from yesterday rang in his ears.

"Elrond if you can't get past this for no one else then do it for Estel and Arwen. Think about them. They won't be able to get past this if you don't."

As true as they may have been he could not yet bring himself to forgive and forget.

Elrond sighed and watched as Estel dreamed. In two short days the twins would be buried. As the day drew nearer Elrond fell deeper and deeper into grief, he hardly ever slept. He ate even less, it was getting to the point that Erestor and Glorfindel had to practically force it down his throat.

A dark cloud had settled over Rivendell and though outside a humid summer was making itself known inside everything was colder than the winter's morning.

Elrond had finally left his room and wondered down the halls in a grief stricken gaze. Walking down the random halls the mighty Elf Lord was assaulted by phantoms of the past. He saw his sons running down the hallways, playing in the yard, climbing trees, and scraping knees, getting into trouble at a prank gone wrong. Tending to their baby sister's every need, making friends with neighboring elves, watching their adopted brother grow. Anything and everything, the good and the bad, all they had done in life played in front of his eyes.

It was a moonless night and clouds covered the once bright stars. It was all in darkness and matched the foreboding feeling that rested in the distance.

Something was coming, something that could bring about the end of his people. A distant pitch black shadow that would prove to be too much for him, and anyone else to handle. He could see the chaos and destruction the Darkness would bring with it. His friends and what was left of his little family would be slaughtered before his eyes. Everything and everyone would die.

'I can't let that happen.' His hazy mind slowly forming a plan. His eyes cleared enough to see where he was. The kitchen door stood open for all to see inside and inside the mighty Elf Lord found all the cooks had left. 'Never again. I won't loose anyone else to the evils brought in from the world.'

Slowly Elrond walked into the large House Kitchen. Looking around he spotted what he was hoping to find, and there it sat the one tool that could end all pain and ease all suffering. A large kitchen knife, freshly cleaned, sat on the marble countertop, forgotten by all in their hurry to leave. Elrond grasped the smooth warn wood handle it almost perfectly in his hand.

The mighty wielder of Vilya smiled as the plan completed itself in his mind.

'This is it.' He thought in triumph, 'This will keep the Darkness from taking all I have.'

The dark haired Elf ran his fingers along the steel blade. He felt the knife's bite as the sharp edge cut open his fingers. Elrond looked at the blood as it rolled down his slender fingers and pooled in the shallow palm of his hand.

"Perfect."

Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak

Legolas rode all through the night, praying he would make it in time. His horse was tiring he could feel her steps slowing down. He didn't want to stop, but he would ride her till she collapsed. He hated to do that to such a loyal beast, but his friends meant more to him.

"Please don't stop." He whispered in the horse's ear, "We will be in Rivendell soon, and then you can rest to your hearts content. But we must make it, it's a matter of life and death."

Hearing her masters pleases the horse's gallop grew faster as she sped up determined to do her master's bidding.

Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak

Walking back to his bedroom chambers Elrond's mind remained blank of everything except for the plan that had earlier formed. He knew it had to be done and no one but him could do it. Not Glofindel, not Erestor, not Celeborn, no Rangers, no one else be they friend or foe. He would not allow anyone to take his place, this was his glorious final battle. No one else would suffer the deed that must be done.

'No one, but me.'

Elrond slowly opened the bedroom door, easing it so not a sound was made. No squeaky hinges or scrapping wood. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping child within.

He stood before the foot of the bed and watched the teenager sleep. Estel was pale against the burgundy sheets and for a moment Elrond's old self returned and he wondered if Estel's grief had made him sick, it was possible. With a shake of the head Elrond's mind cleared and he remembered why he was here to do. Elrond walked to the side of the bed near his son's head and kissed the top, and then…

…the knife came down.

Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak

Down the stairs and across the hall two Elf Lords sat in silence, completely unaware of what was going on above them. They were sad and happy at the same time. The happiness, for the friend and Lord had been seen wondering the halls outside his room. He didn't look any better, but it was an improvement over him staying with Estel, locked in the master bedroom. There own grieving was currently being drowned in several bottles of the strongest wine the Rivendell cellars held. Though Elves could not get drunk as humans do Glorfindel still held hope that maybe it could ease his pain even the slightest bit.

Erestor stayed silent, not speaking a word to anyone. The advisor was normally quiet by nature, but this time it was different from the usual intelligent silence. This was a grieving silence, the type that grips your throat and prevents any sound that could possibly come out.

Movement caught the sharp Elven eyes as a streak of white and blond rode though the gate.

Legolas had at last arrived.

Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak...Pagebreak

Estel gasped at the sharp pain that exploded in his stomach, awakening him instantly. Looking down he saw what hurt him. A knife had been stabbed into him; the blade in its entirety had been imbedded into his flesh. A pair of large, slender hands held the knife in place. The human's eyes traveled up to the face of his foster father, who was now kneeling on the floor next to the bed. He could feel warm blood steadily flowing out around the knife and onto the bed, staining the sheets and mattress, but that was not what crossed through Estel's mind. Yes, he knew he was bleeding and seriously hurt, but all he could think of was why the Elf he had come to know and love as a father was trying to kill him. Then it hit him, as the blood flowed up his throat, threatening to choke him.

'That's right, I killed Elladan and Elrohir. This is my punishment for their murder, it's only right that I die too.'

Elrond's hair had fallen in front of his eyes so he couldn't see the face of his son. Tears collected in his eyes. He didn't want to continue, but it must be done.

'For the suffering to end this must be done.'

Elrond stood, unaware that Estel was watching through clouding eyes. He pulled the blade out quickly and surveyed his work.

'Too low, that will cause him pain.' Elrond thought in dismay.

As he was about to bring the knife down for the second, and final time, he caught a glimpse of his son's eyes. They were slowly clouding up, as death began his approach, blood trickled out pink lips and slid down his chin. Through the pain and distress he saw something he did not expect, a smile. Estel was smiling at him as if he knew what he was doing and was alright with it. Elrond smiled back and Estel closed his eyes waiting for his father to deal him the final blow.

Before the knife came down, Estel spoke his last words.

"I love you Ada."

"And I you, my son." Crystal tears fell from the elf's eyes as he struck for the second time. This time it was a more vital point in the human's chest.

With his last breath Estel spoke but only two words.

"Thank you."

Elrond gave Estel a final kiss on the head before pulling out the knife, and slowly raised the blood stained blade to his own throat.

A knock sounded at his door. He needed to work quickly.

Instantly he cut his throat, severing the main artery in his neck. In seconds he would be dead. Throwing the knife to the side, he laid his head down on Estel's still warm chest, and allowed death to take him where he so chooses.

A loud banging sound was all that told him that someone had entered his room. A pair of large hands tried desperately to stop the bleeding, but sadly it was in vain.

"Legolas see to Estel. Erestor, help me with him." Came an urgent yet commanding voice.

Elrond vaguely recognized it to be Glorfindel's before he breathed his last.

A second voice joined the first as they tried to rouse him even the slightest bit, but sadly it was too late, no one could save him now. Both Elf Lord and all his children were at peace. The darkness and evil shadows could hurt the Peredhel family no more.

"I guess nothing is invincible, not even the immortals." came a soft voice before Elrond left.

The End

(Sniff) How sad. (Blows nose) I made myself cry.

(Looks around at audience) Well, I guess since you all are still in shock. (Starts to run)

(Yells) Don't Hurt Me! Please!

A/N: Well that was an interesting twist. I never said it had a happy ending. Elrond snaps. Cool.

Review me; if I get enough I might make an alternate ending.


End file.
